Stormland Playland
by superhumanwriter
Summary: Modern! Zombie AU, Sansa and Arya centric. Robb and their brothers are already gone, but he tells Sansa to meet them at Stormland Playland. Arya and Sansa must make the long journey to meet up with the rest of their family. Or die trying.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything

AN: If you like this, please review! If no one likes this I'll work on my other fics and delete this one.

It was lucky, that they had already started packing. Even before everything happened and they had lost their mother. Lucky that Robb and the boys were already away, and armed. For a camping trip, although they always went camping armed, advice from their father-bears were dangerous predators. And the places they went were good for target practice. Robb had always always been over armed when going camping. Lucky, Sansa would think later.

She had been bothering Arya, she remembered. Then the screaming began, and she had stopped mid-sentence, and they looked out of the windows in Arya's room. One of the people who worked for them, a cook, Sansa remembered numbly, was being bitten by another person, their face like nothing they had ever seen before,

"He has to be dead. There's no way that someone could have that rotted of a face and-" Arya stopped.

"Keep packing. Clothes and weapons. I want you to be packed and ready to go in five minutes. We need to leave." Sansa demanded, her mind whirling with the idea of running to the kitchen to pack food.

"Sansa, if you're going somewhere, take this." Arya handed her a gun. Sansa cocked it, and nodded, running into her room-conveniently next to Arya's for a backpack- and out.

It was empty, and she locked every door she could find on the way to the kitchen. If dead people weren't staying dead, they'd need to move. She knew enough family history to know Winterfell wasn't the best place to stay while under attack. She shoved as many long lasting foods into the bag as possible, and a can opener. She already had camping supplies in her SUV, candy, firewood, water and most of the weapons she and Arya had. Mostly Ayra. She texted Robb as she shoved granola bars and vitamins into the almost completely full bag. There was still food on the kitchen island that they could take.

She remembered her brief debate with herself before she moved down to the garage, texting Arya to pack the food on the island. She had moved so quickly and quietly she could only hear her own breathing, the gun in her hand seemed heavier than the backpack on her back- she had carefully opened the back of her SUV, the silvery blue shining in the light of the garage. She loaded the backpack carefully, so it didn't sit on anything somewhat delicate. She left the back open and checked her phone for messages.

One from Robb, and two from Arya. She had swallowed, she remembered. Arya always tried to fit everything into one text. Something had to have happened.

Robb's showed up first. It said to meet at Stormland Playland, and that they would be waiting there, if Robb got there first. She replied okay, but that was all the way in the Stormlands, over two thousand and five hundred miles away. Arya had agreed to packing, and was on her way to the garage, and then the next text was that she saw their mother when passing by one of the windows. Dead, and yet still walking.

Sansa had almost thrown up on the concrete, the shock and grief was almost too much, but she needed to think of Arya first. And herself. She needed to get them out, she was the older sister who was supposed to know what to do, and she pretended like she knew exactly what to do to keep up the image.

Arya had appeared just then, and she said nothing, but loaded her food bag next to Sansa's and then her duffle bag, packed with clothes. Sansa gestured for her to go get the rest of the weapons, she was going to pack the rest of what she could-she ran through her mental checklist as she saw Arya nod. She sprinted to her room, grabbing anything she couldn't bear to leave for-she didn't know how long. She packed her journal and a few books and all of her favorite shirts, a few jackets, she had already packed her jeans- her other pairs of combat boots were in the SUV, she zipped her duffel.

She remembered the look on her sister's face-like she was saying goodbye to the door to her room-she hadn't even thought of it like that before then. She hadn't even thought of two months from then. She locked her door, maybe someday all of the living dead would be gone and they could return. Arya, and Robb, Bran and Rickon and her.

Then she-the car turned colors. No, that wasn't right. There was a voice, familiar and far away- she looked and Arya was gone-

"Sansa! Wake up!" Arya. It was Arya, and Sansa blinked. Just a dream. Of course the SUV hadn't changed colors.

"Yeah?" She asked, yawning, trying to remember the first day.

They had closed the back and gotten in. They had locked the door to get into the house, and the rest of the SUV was packed with weapons and ammo, a shovel and axe, camping supplies spilled from the backseat to the tucked away ones.

They had buckled their seatbelts, and Sansa had hesitantly opened the garage door. She put it in reverse and went hard. Arya hit the garage door button, and nothing tried to get in. Sansa almost screamed, hitting the brakes hard-she had almost hit her mother. The gun Arya had given her was still cocked, and she felt her eyes fill with unwanted tears, and she told Arya to wait a moment.

She got out of her seatbelt, and out of the car, and the walking corpse of her mother moved, slowly to the sound.

"Mum!" Sansa remembered shouting, moving near the garden gate.

What used to be her mother just stared at her, blood drying on her lips.

"I'm so sorry." Sansa had said, and when the corpse had lunged at her-she had shot her in the head. The thud against the concrete made her wince, and she had been just far enough away that the blood didn't splatter on her. She looked around for a brief moment-they were leaving home and maybe never coming back and she wanted to cry but Arya was watching. She had to be strong for Arya. If it had just been her, maybe she would have left herself splinter a little, mourn. But Arya was watching, and she couldn't be weak in front of her.

They had left the zombies there, to deter people from entering. Not like the area their home had been was very populated, it was likely to be deserted, but Sansa was relieved they had been packing.

Arya noted that the SUV, that had once fit their entire family, had two empty seats. Their father had a heart attack a few months ago, and died in the hospital. Their mother had never been the same after that, and Arya hoped she was happy, and wherever their dad was.

"After this stretch, I'm going to stop and you can drive." Arya said.

Sansa blinked, and nodded.

"Okay." She said, seeing the empty stretch of bloody road. The part of her that excelled at school wondered the rate the zombies rotted versus normal dead people. She wondered if anyone in the last week had died of natural causes. Westeros wasn't civilized anymore. No electricity, and Robb hadn't responded to her text from six days ago. She had tried to text him, two days later. Cell phones were basically useless now, without mainstream electricity, cell towers didn't work. She and Arya were headed for the green powered town of The Twins, known for old battles centuries past, and their double everything. They were known for their solar panels and their ability to live off the grid. Sansa was hoping their cell towers would work, and she could call Robb.

Arya slowed down, and parked.


End file.
